


Hormones are Crazy

by softball45



Series: Olicity One Shots [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hormones, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is pregnant and cranky, nothing abnormal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones are Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.

“Oliver you can’t leave your arrows all over the place!” Felicity was done with the way Oliver was being extremely irresponsible with his weaponry.

“Woah Felicity, just calm down. I’m sorry I’ll make sure I take care of them next time.” Oliver was slowly backing up from Felicity trying to make sure he didn’t anger her anymore than he already had.

“No! Oliver next time you leave one around our little one,” Felicity motioned towards her stomach, “might be running around and could get seriously injured.”

Oliver loved how suddenly Felicity became extremely protective since she found out she was pregnant. They had been married for five years and for a year they had been trying to get pregnant. Felicity was a little more than three months pregnant and her hormones were raging like crazy. This was not the first time that Felicity had snapped at Oliver. The first time was before Felicity found out she was pregnant, they were in the foundry.

“So, Felicity I was thinking that we could go out for dinner tonight. Maybe that new restaurant you were talking about the other day, what do you think?” Oliver was really excited to go out for dinner. They hadn’t been out in a long time and it would be nice.

“I don’t think we should go out tonight. I’m just not feeling up to it.” Felicity had been tired all week and was sleeping a lot so that didn’t make sense. Nowadays nothing made sense to her.

Oliver was heartbroken that Felicity didn’t want to go out with him. Usually she would be extremely excited when she was asked to go out. “Are you sure you don’t want to go out? It would be fun, just the two of us out of the house.”

“Dammit Oliver! I said no okay! I’m not in the mood for it tonight just let me be!” Felicity couldn’t figure out why she was in a bad mood but everything that was said to her seemed to piss her off. As she thought about why she was so cranky a pang of nausea suddenly hit her and before she knew it she was sprinting towards the bathroom. 

As soon as she could lift her head from the toilet Felicity saw that Oliver was right behind her holding her hair up. No matter what she did or said Oliver would always be there right behind her to hold her hair up when she vomited


End file.
